Current molded case circuit breaker designs do not lend to assembly by machines, and thus are assembled largely by hand. The operating mechanisms of these circuit breakers are almost universally designed as a toggle or overcenter mechanism using spring force to sustain the ON and OFF circuit breaker conditions. The assembly of such mechanisms is not conductive to automation since the operating spring must be loaded incident to assembly and the ends thereof hooked to or otherwise engaged with elements of the mechanism. Moveover, mechanism elements of currently available circuit breakers are invariably designed with portions extending over and under or otherwise partially encompassing other elements, thus necessitating intricate manipulations of the parts of effect interconnection and assembly. Equipment to automate the assembly of such parts would be prohibitively complex and expensive.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a molded case circuit breaker capable of automated assembly.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a molded case circuit breaker of the above character wherein the component parts thereof are mounted and operatively interconnected in a simplified and facile manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a molded case circuit breaker of the above character which is quick-trip and trip-free.
Still another object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character having improved interrupting capacity.
An additional object is to provide a molded case circuit breaker of the above character which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture and reliable in operation.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.